Upright coolers in supermarkets and convenience stores typically have transparent glass doors so that the products inside are visible. The inside of the cooler door can be used for shelving as is done in household refrigerators. Such shelving fits against the door so that the product containers are visible, however the product containers and labels do not always face forward for easy identification of the product. Some shelves have a small area for affixing product identification, but such small areas lack the impact needed, especially for impulse purchases. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a door shelf device with a large area for product labeling and identification. Shelf devices typically lie horizontally which does not create visual appeal and does nothing to prevent containers from being disheveled. It is desirable to have a door shelf device that creates visual appeal and keeps containers orderly arranged.